


Convite

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele passara muito tempo pensando naquilo, desde que percebera o que sentia. E isso podia significar a sua morte, mas já não bastava matar o menor, ou simplesmente continuar a observá-lo... Agora restava saber se ele aceitaria isso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convite

**Author's Note:**

> Obs: Os pensamentos dos personagens não refletem necessariamente os pensamentos da autora  
> Obs2: É hora de animar esse fandom

Hm... Então aquele era Ging Freecs... O ruivo o observava de longe. Aquele era o pai da sua pequena maçã verde. Agora ele via muito bem da onde vinha toda aquela habilidade.

Lambeu os lábios, excitado, os olhos fixos no homem à sua frente. Seus instintos pediam por sangue, ele quase sentia o gosto, e apenas não cedeu a ele por estar tão focado no menor.

Passos inaudíveis, respiração controlada, zetsu ativado. Ele se aproximou do outro sem que este percebesse, ou assim ele imaginava até notar a postura do moreno. Não era hesitação nem ansiedade, não era agressivo ou defensivo, o homem simplesmente esperava com curiosidade que ele se aproximasse, mas prevenido o bastante para evitar qualquer ataque de sua parte, tal qual o menor fazia ao notar sua aproximação, não por NEM, ou por algum descuido seu, mas por aquele incrível instinto.

Deixou de esconder-se, aproximando-se normalmente, afinal já não era necessário.

\- Então era você que Gon queria tanto achar. – Disse, casualmente, parando ao seu lado, observando a vista, simplesmente para averiguar o que ele faria com tal proximidade e, para seu estranhamento, ele apenas continuou sentado, lançando-lhe um único olhar para ver suas feições.

Ou era muito confiante, ou muito idiota. Mas julgando pelo que ouvira de seu nome ele apostaria na primeira opção. Perguntava-se se ele poderia ler suas intenções como por vezes o filho fazia.

O homem sorriu de canto como se aquilo de alguma forma o satisfizesse.

\- E você deve ser Hisoka.

O ruivo não reprimiu um sorriso de canto, olhando-o satisfeito.

\- Kuku, é mesmo um homem interessante. – Disse com um tom sugestivo, não que isso fosse incomum vindo de si. – Realmente... – Pareceu considerar algo, e o mais velho pode vê-lo claramente lamber os lábios.  
\- O que quer vindo aqui? – Não era um tom acusatório, tampouco amedrontado como usariam as pessoas que o conheciam de nome.

O ruivo riu.

\- Curiosidade. – E seu sorriso meio cínico aumentou enquanto o respondia. – O que interessa à Gon, normalmente é de minha conta. – E apesar do cinismo havia verdade em suas palavras.

\- O que quer com Gon?

O tom dele era duro, mas sequer precisaria ouvi-lo para perceber que mudara de postura. A atmosfera leve e confiante continuava assim, mas havia ficado um pouco mais séria, quase que um aviso, e teria rido com isso se não achasse que aquele também fosse um homem que valeria a pena, algum dia, matar. Por um segundo o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios enquanto olhava para o moreno como se analisasse a situação.

E depois pareceu estar se divertindo ainda mais.

\- Tenho interesse nele. – Não havia mais um tom burlesco, nem de cinismo em suas palavras, não tinha interesse em mentir a ele, pelo contrário, aquilo era um aviso, para prepará-lo para o que viesse a acontecer.

Então já não havia mais a atmosfera de leveza, ainda não estava arisco o bastante para indicar um ataque imediato, mas aquilo era um aviso silencioso, ele podia ter sido relapso, o que não quer dizer que não se importava com o filho, e aquele era o aviso de um homem que, apesar de confiar em seu filho, não ficaria parado se ele fosse machucado.

Estreitou os olhos. Controlava-se, aquilo o excitava novamente.

\- Kukuku, realmente interessante. – Esticou a mão em direção a ele. Como seria esmagar aquele pescoço? Parou a meio caminho, parecendo recuperar parte daquilo que as pessoas chamavam de sanidade, se é que lhe houvesse alguma. Recolheu a mão naturalmente, como se aquele assomo tivesse passado. – Se não fosse por Gon, seria muito divertido enfrentá-lo agora. – Comentou, imaginando que se o fizesse o menor não o perdoaria e isso com certeza acabaria com seus planos para ele, então, por hora, Ging era território proibido.

O moreno apenas sorriu, um sorriso que parecia esconder alguma coisa e aquilo deixou o ruivo ainda mais curioso, apesar de não ter demonstrado dessa vez.

Deu-lhe as costas, como se de repente perdesse o interesse, afastando-se para ir embora.

\- Eu deveria avisá-lo para ficar longe de Gon- Ele o ouviu e soube imediatamente que o outro tinha se virado, sorriu satisfeito.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse, parando de andar, mas ainda sem olhá-lo, o tom burlesco voltando à sua voz. – Não o matarei ainda. – Sorriu lembrando-se do inicio do exame, quando percebeu seu potencial. – Ele ainda não está pronto.

Agradeceu mentalmente depois quando já estava longe dele, assim como Gon e seus amigos aquele homem o provocava.

\---------------

 

Ele os observava, Gon e os outros dois amiguinhos. Eles sabiam ser uma armadilha, até mesmo o próprio menino tão inocente das roupas verdes já deveria ter entendido aquilo, mas como ele imaginava o moreno não deixaria de ir salvar o amigo simplesmente por saber deste fato. 

Arriscar a vida pelos amigos parecia mais um hobby para o outro ultimamente, e o ruivo achava aquilo bastante divertido enquanto os via correndo em direção àquela habitação onde tinham recebido a informação “anônima” que os ajudara. Não resistira, simplesmente porque achava que eles eram lerdos demais para descobrir a tempo, não que não fossem descobrir, mas ele não estava com tanta paciência para esperar.

E então se adiantou, eles já estavam chegando lá mesmo, não era mais seu papel intervir em nenhum dos lados. Na verdade, fora um único motivo que o levara ali e que o fizera se intrometer pela primeira e última vez, e não fizera isso para depois perder sua chance.

\---------------

Estavam indo o mais rápido que podiam, no momento não se perguntavam quem mandara a carta ou porque, por mais que Killua dissesse que podia ser uma pista falsa, os três concordavam que de toda forma era uma armadilha, mas era a única opção que tinham.

Foi quando entraram na habitação que ele imediatamente entendeu quem mandara aquela pista, não precisou sentir a aura dele, ele sequer se escondia. Estava lá parado com sua postura arrogante e seus... Arrepiou-se. Aqueles olhos de predador fixos em si, sempre sentia a adrenalina de uma luta quando os encarava, até mesmo quando o ruivo não estava disposto.

Ele não saberia responder como sabia que fora o ruivo, mas também não precisava, era uma daquelas coisas instintivas, ele simplesmente sabia.

Os três pararam assim que o viram e também, instintivamente, entraram em posição de combate, ao que receberam como resposta apenas um sorriso cínico de canto.

\- Não desperdicem seu tempo, não sou seu inimigo. – E o mago estendeu o indicador de uma das mãos em direção a uma abertura à direita. – Não impedirei vocês.

Mas era óbvia a atmosfera de desconfiança. Os três continuaram ali, por mais que o moreno tivesse a pequena inclinação a seguir o caminho que o ruivo apontara, ele sabia que o palhaço não estava ali apenas para lhes indicar a direção, havia algo a mais.

-Então o que você quer aqui?! – O albino gritou verbalizando a desconfiança de todos ali e aquilo apenas fez o sorriso de Hisoka aumentar.

Gon estremeceu novamente ao notar o olhar de Hisoka cair sobre si como resposta

\- Quero encontrá-lo mais tarde. – E ele não precisava dizer a onde, se Hisoka queria ser encontrado ele seria, assim como ele não era quando não queria.

O moreno apenas assentiu e pareceu aceitar aquilo como permissão para prosseguir, pois assim que o fez correu pela passagem para qual ele apontara, acompanhado de Kurapika e Killua, o último ainda lançou mais um olhar desconfiado ao ilusionista que já não lhe dava atenção, brincando com cartas.

\---------------

Como imaginou ele lhe deixou encontrá-lo, e não demorou para que isso acontecesse. Após deixarem o amigo a salvo, o moreno apenas esperou até que tudo tivesse se acalmado para sair à procura do mais velho, insistindo em ir sozinho por saber que era assim que o ruivo o esperava e não tinha medo, sentia talvez uma ansiedade, uma adrenalina, mas não medo, mesmo sabendo que o ruivo não hesitaria em matá-lo como ele deixava claro para si.

Era um quarto de pensão. O moreno entrara pela porta mesmo, destrancada, à sua espera, ele imaginava. O quarto era escuro, o ruivo não fizera quesito de ligar a luz e Gon também não se incomodara. Assim que entrou encontrou o maior olhando aparentemente distraído pela janela, e, por mais que Gon soubesse que Hisoka sabia muito bem tudo o que se passava a sua volta, não podia deixar de apreciar aquela expressão distraída um tanto incomum de se ver no mais alto, pelo menos ao natural.

\- Eu não quero lutar ainda, Hisoka.

Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao fechar a porta, e viu os olhos amarelos caírem sobre si sentindo, como sempre, como se ele pudesse ler cada uma de suas intenções, e mesmo que já não sentisse o mesmo arrepio que sentia nas primeiras vezes que ele o olhara daquela maneira, a sensação de ser lido ainda era incômoda de certa forma, mesmo para alguém do reforço que, segundo o maior, já era honesta e impulsiva por natureza.

Viu o ruivo virar-se para encará-lo, cruzando as pernas e o observando, não parecia querer se aproximar. Para falar a verdade havia algo estranho no outro, Hisoka ainda parecia o mesmo, mas havia algo de diferente, só que o moreno não fazia ideia do que seria. Era algo... Na atmosfera próxima a ele.

\- Não vim aqui para lutar.

E então o moreno ficou confuso, porque, pelo que entendia de Hisoka, e admitia que não era muito, a única coisa que fazia o ruivo se interessar por alguém era a luta. Certa vez Killua lhe explicara que pessoas como o Hisoka só viviam por isso. Ele podia entender a parte da luta, já a parte da matança nem tanto. Matar alguém forte... Não sabia como matar podia trazer prazer a alguém. Mas ainda assim achava que esse era o interesse de Hisoka em si e por isso não fazia sentido algum que essas palavras saíssem da boca dele, pelo menos não no momento, quando sabia que o ruivo só estava esperando que ele marcasse a luta. Então se ele não estava ali por isso...

\- O que é então? – Perguntou relaxando os músculos que nem sabia que haviam ficado tensos, e olhando-o com aquela curiosidade e inocência inerentes de si que nunca se foram com o tempo e isso fez o ruivo sorrir divertido.

\- Falei com seu pai. – Ele disse com aquela voz suave, de quem apronta algo, e passou a brincar com as cartas que até então estavam paradas em sua mão. O moreno retesou-se novamente... Teria ele feito algo a Ging? Não, o interesse de Hisoka era nele, não em seu pai. – Pude ver da onde herdou todo esse... Jeito... – Ele riu de leve, aquele riso um tanto psicopata que gelava-lhe o sangue.

\- Não foi por isso que me chamou aqui. – Disse automaticamente, porque estava certo daquilo, Hisoka não o chamara só para falar de seu pai, além disso... Ele precisava estar certo daquilo. Sentiu a outra possibilidade chegando, mas espantou-a apenas com os pensamentos... Não. Ele estava certo. Seria algo muito irrelevante para que o mais velho o chamasse ali só por isso, ele não era assim.

O riso parou e o sorriso divertido passou ao malicioso tão rápido que o menor quase não teve chance de notar a mudança.

\- Não.

Gon viu o ruivo levantar-se e se aproximar, mas não recuou, por mais que seus instintos lhe gritassem para fazer isso. E enquanto pensava nisso o outro sumiu, seu corpo se retesou por um instante, um movimento tão rápido vindo dele... Não viera para lutar então... Será que ele perdera o interesse em deixa-lo crescer e queria simplesmente matá-lo?! Era isso que ele faria?! Não, esse não era o objetivo dele...

Tudo isso passou muito rápido por sua cabeça e sumiu no segundo em que sentiu algo frio e macio pressionando seus lábios. 

 

Em um segundo Hisoka se colocara à frente do moreno, inclinando-se e tocando-lhe os lábios com seus próprios em um beijo suave. Eram tão macios, tão quentes... Esperou um momento, como se desse a ele chance de reação, e acariciou-lhe levemente com a língua, invadindo-lhe a boca com delicadeza e explorando-a.

Sorriu internamente. Não tinha gosto de doces como imaginara, mas era um gosto agradável, com certo frescor, e imaginou que combinava muito bem com o menor. Acariciou-lhe a língua quente e macia, e segurou-lhe o queixo com leveza, fechando os olhos, aproveitando do contato.

Gon por sua vez não correspondia, mas também não recuava, a surpresa o deixara estático, mas a corrente elétrica que passara por seu corpo ao sentir Hisoka explorar-lhe com a língua lhe agradara de uma forma que não saberia explicar. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, só sabia que era bom. Apesar dos lábios do maior serem frios, sua língua também era quente e havia um gosto estranho em sua boca, mas agradável, o que era estranho porque lembrava-lhe sangue, mas era bem mais adocicado. Fechou os olhos, e parecia deixa-lo conduzir-lhe até algo estalar em sua mente.

Com um movimento rápido partiu o beijo e, com um pulo, afastou-se, parando no lado oposto da sala, não que achasse que estava seguro, sabia muito bem que o maior podia cobrir aquela distancia em pouquíssimo tempo, como ele acabara de demonstrar, mas precisava daquilo, precisava se recompor, finalmente parecia realmente raciocinar o que havia acontecido.

Olhou para o outro quase que assustado, entendia o que acontecera, mas não o porquê, na verdade estava bastante confuso agora.

\- Por quê?! – Foi só o que perguntou em um grito, evitando olhá-lo por saber que ele estava com aquele sorrisinho. De alguma forma aquilo o fazia sentir-se mal, quase ofendido, ele estava brincando ou algo do tipo?

\- Você sabe o porquê.

E esperou ouvir o tom cínico dele, mas surpreendeu-se quando notou a seriedade em sua voz, notou que ele se aproximava e levantou os olhos, encontrando os dele que lhe encaravam como se exigissem alguma coisa.

\- Eu... Eu não sei. – Murmurou mecanicamente.

\- Sabe- Ele afirmou de novo, com uma seriedade tranquila, como se só esperasse uma confirmação, confiante. Tinha certeza do que dizia. – É pelo mesmo motivo que ficou quando eu disse que não queria lutar. Você sabe o que é. – E o sorriso malicioso voltava ao seu rosto, mas dessa vez ele não incomodou o menor.

Sim... Ele achava que sabia. Bom... Na verdade não... Ele não sabia o que era aquilo na verdade. Dissera para si muitas vezes que era a simples ansiedade de luta, Hisoka era forte e Killua estava certo ao dizer que ficava animado em lutar com gente forte, e no início talvez realmente fosse isso... Mas então mudara, ele não sabia o nome daquilo agora, mas sabia que não era apenas a excitação de uma luta, era algo diferente... Mais complexo... E era só sobre o ruivo. O moreno não entendia quando sentia aquelas coisas, tentou se forçar a acreditar que era só aquilo que o amigo dizia, adrenalina, animação... Seria mais fácil se tivesse acreditado naquilo... Mas não seria certo, pelo menos não para si. Até porque quando tentava se convencer daquelas coisas sentia um aperto no peito e sabia que era porque mentia para si. Mas... Por que mentia?

O beijo... Levou inconscientemente os dedos aos lábios e parecia nem lembrar que o outro ainda o observava... Fora aquilo o que sentira durante o beijo? Certamente... Mas bem mais forte... Mais nítido, um... Sentimento. Um sentimento que não lembrava de ter tido e que talvez fosse forte demais para sua idade, mesmo que não soubesse... Lembrava um pouco o que sentia por Mito-san, mas... Ainda assim era diferente, ele ficava confuso ao pensar nisso, só sabia que não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem algumas intromissões de Hisoka e não era apenas por costume... Sentiria falta dele? Era isso? Sim, ele sentiria, mas porquê? Ele não conseguia dar um nome... Mas que aquilo existia, existia.

Franziu o cenho, queria entender aquilo. Se bem que... Realmente não precisava dar um nome, não é? Mas... Então o outro... O outro também sentia isso por si?! Não... Hisoka só se importava em lutar consigo, mas... Se era aquilo então porque ele o beijara? Corou de repente... Ele realmente...?

Os olhos do ruivo brilharam percebendo que ele finalmente parecia estar entendendo do que falava.

\- Isso mesmo. – Disse, para confirmar, porque via que o moreno continuava calado e não parecia que ia se manifestar tão cedo.

Aproximou-se novamente, dessa vez à velocidade normal para que ele visse todos os seus movimentos.

\- É exatamente isso o que está pensando... – Murmurou , notando aqueles olhos castanhos acompanhando-lhe. – Foi por isso que te pedi para vir. – Comentou, não sorria, estava sério, inclinou-se novamente até ficar à altura dele. 

\- Não. Você... Você não pode! Você não- 

\- Não me apego a ninguém? – Perguntou, vendo o moreno se enrolar com as palavras. – Sim você está certo, eu tenho a certeza de nunca me apegar a ninguém... No entanto...  
Tocou-lhe o queixo com as pontas dos dedos. É ele entendia que o menor estivesse confuso, o próprio Hisoka ficara. Assim que percebeu o que sentia ele soube que deveria eliminar o moreno, ele passara a ser uma ameaça a si, mas mesmo sabendo daquilo ele não queria eliminá-lo, não ainda pelo menos. Porque ele não abandonara a ideia de matá-lo e era por isso que o menor se tornava uma ameaça tão grande quando fazia o ruivo apegar-se desse jeito. E mesmo assim... Ele estava ali e agora já não estava confuso, senão decidido, até porque Hisoka não se arrependia de suas decisões, era perda de tempo.

Agora restava saber se sua decisão seria aceita pelo menor... Voltou a encará-lo notando que se perdera naqueles pensamentos. Deslizou o indicador por seu rosto notando-o se arrepiar, sim... Restava a decisão do moreno.

\- É isso o que eu quero, Gon. Você. – Foi bem claro, notando aqueles olhos inocentes em si. Ah! Se ele continuasse o olhando assim... Pressionou a unha contra a bochecha dele, tentado, mas afrouxou o aperto em seguida. – Mas quero saber se você também quer isso. – Disse, a voz sugestiva, apesar de não exibir o sorriso característico.

Porque decidira que, se deixar-se aproximar era tão perigoso, fazer isso contra a vontade do moreno seria mais, para os dois, e não porque o menor fosse fazer algo, mas por si mesmo.

E aquilo pegou o pequeno de surpresa, talvez pelo modo como Hisoka falara, sem joguinhos, ou sorrisinhos, ele estava simplesmente sendo... Sincero. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte, nervosismo? Talvez, ele não sabia o que deveria dizer. O que queria? Parte de si queria simplesmente assentir, a outra parte era aquela que lhe avisava para dar o fora dali, mas sentia que essa seria sua única chance. Se dissesse não... Ele iria embora?

O ruivo começava a se preocupar com a demora do moreno, começava a pensar que talvez ele fosse inocente demais até pra isso, se bem que isso fazia parte da diversão. Corrompê-lo como queria fazer agora mesmo... Mas isso o estaria assustando? Talvez devesse dar um tempo para ele decidir-se...

\- Eu quero isso.

Por um momento a surpresa apareceu no rosto do ruivo. Por um lado seria tão mais fácil se ele dissesse não... Mas por esse era tão mais interessante! Sorriu de canto enquanto o via engolir a seco de nervoso. Aproveitou aquele leve momento de distração para roubar seus lábios de novo, mas dessa vez ele não se afastou, pelo contrario, começou correspondendo-o e Hisoka achou graça de toda sua inexperiência... Sim... Essa era a parte mais interessante. Mordeu seus lábios ao afastar o beijo, ouvindo-o reclamar com um murmúrio de dor e o abraçou trazendo-o para si.

\- Tudo bem, mon amour. – Sussurrou ao seu ouvido e, de um modo muito estranho, o moreno achou que podia confiar nele, deixando-se entregar em seus braços.

\---------------

Os olhos castanhos se abriram sonolentos e primeiramente ele não sabia onde estava. Aos poucos as coisas voltaram a sua mente, fazendo-o corar. Mas se tudo aquilo era verdade... 

Virou-se para o lado esperando encontrar o ruivo adormecido e decepcionando-se ao notar que estava sozinho, não havia sequer rastro do mais velho. Sentiu um nó na garganta... Teria ele simplesmente brincado consigo? Passou os olhos pelo quarto e, não o encontrando, levantou-se de uma vez, provavelmente pronto para sair à sua procura.

\- AI!

Gritou. Ao sentar-se todo seu corpo foi acometido por uma dor aguda, e deixou-se cair novamente na cama, abraçando-se por não saber qual lugar acudir primeiro.

\- Aiaiaiaiaiai.

Murmurava enquanto esperava a dor passar e ao olhar para si notou o quanto estava marcado... Se aquilo continuasse iria parecer que ele saíra de uma luta e não de...

\- Huuuunf!

Bufou contrariado, corando novamente. Não acreditava, não acreditava, não acreditava! Aquilo parecia tão errado, ainda mais agora que o maior o abandonara!! Como ele pudera! Depois de confiar nele! Sentiu a garganta fechar, e as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, foi quando notou algo estranho abaixo de si.

Tateou a cama distraidamente até pegar o objeto, o encarando com indiferença por alguns minutos até processar o que era.

Então todo o aperto de sua garganta sumiu e um sorriso bobo tomou seus lábios, de repente as dúvidas sumiram. O mago voltaria, e tudo o que ele precisava para ter certeza disso era aquele joker. 

Deixou a mão com a carta repousar sobre seu peito, e não saberia explicar como aquilo não era apenas um adeus, mas um até logo, ele simplesmente sentia isso. O próximo problema? Bom ele teria que esconder todas aquelas marcas dos companheiros, mas no momento seus pensamentos estavam distantes demais para se preocupar com essas coisas.

\---------------

Não muito longe dali o mago repousava em um telhado, olhando em direção ao quarto e perguntando-se se o moreno já teria acordado. Ele sabia que o menor entenderia seu bilhete, mas não era isso que o afligia.

Suspirou. Isso era tão perigoso para si quanto para Gon, às vezes até achava que era mais perigoso para si do que para ele. Aquilo era basicamente... Ir contra a sua própria natureza, e por experiências próprias ele sabia que isso não era saudável, se bem que... Deixar-se perder ambos os braços por simples diversão também não.

Se alguém perguntasse para si porque tomara essa decisão ele mesmo não teria resposta, apenas que... Tomara e faria de tudo para que isso desse certo, para que as duas partes se ferissem o menos possível... Bom... Não nos dois sentidos. Por isso, mesmo que não fosse sua vontade abandonar o moreno antes mesmo de seus olhos inocentes se abrirem, ele o faria, não podia simplesmente fingir que era normal, fingir que não sentia ganas de ver o sangue dele ou que tudo seria um mar de rosas. Não, nessas coisas pelo menos ele queria ser honesto.

Também não sabia quando o veria de novo, ele precisaria se recompor e Gon também merecia um tempo para pensar, portanto ele sabia que provavelmente demoraria... Mas ele voltaria para reivindicar o que era seu, principalmente com aquele leãozinho perto de sua presa.

Levantou-se, ainda olhando uma última vez em direção ao quarto. Sim ele demoraria... Sorriu com malícia. Ele demoraria, mas quando voltasse o jovem seria novamente todo seu.  



End file.
